The present invention relates to remotely resetting a computer and, more particularly, to resetting a computer via telephone communications.
Many electronic devices rely on computers for their operation. A computer associated with an electronic device may operate a plurality of functions associated with the electronic device. The computer may also monitor the operation of the electronic device so as to detect errors in the operation of the electronic device. When an error in the operation of the electronic device is detected, the computer may inform or otherwise alert a technician of the error. In many of these electronic devices, the failure of the computer results in the failure of the electronic device. Furthermore, when the computer has failed, the computer will not be able to inform a technician that the reason for the failure of the electronic device is due to the failure of the computer itself.
Computers require an operating system in order to function properly. The operating systems, however, tend to become unstable and encounter faults at times. These faults cause the computers to fail, which in turn cause the electronic devices to which they are associated with to fail. A fault in the operating system typically requires the computer to be manually reset in order to clear the fault and allow the computer and its associated electronic device to return to normal operation.
Some electronic devices, such as some mass data storage devices, use computers for the additional tasks of communicating with remote users or remote computers. These computers may, as an example, be equipped with telephone modems that allow communications via conventional telephone lines. The communication via a telephone line permits a remote user to access the computer, which permits a user to modify the operation of the electronic device and to monitor errors that may occur in the operation of the electronic device.
The communication with a remote computer further permits the computer associated with an electronic device to contact the remote computer to report errors in the operation of the electronic device. Several computers associated with electronic devices may all communicate errors and the like to a single remote computer. A user of the remote computer may then monitor the status of several electronic devices. For example, a computer associated with an electronic device may be programmed to monitor the electronic device for errors in the operation of the electronic device. Upon the detection of an error, the computer may establish communications with the remote computer via a telephone line. Once the communications are established, the computer associated with the electronic device may transfer information describing the faults detected in the operation of the electronic device to the remote computer. In many situations, faults in the operation of the electronic device may be diagnosed and resolved remotely before a user of the electronic device knows that a problem ever existed.
The use of a computer associated with an electronic device generally works well in operating and diagnosing the electronic device until the computer encounters a fault. For example, when the operating system fails, the computer is rendered dysfunctional. The remote computer is then unable to operate the electronic device. Problems are further exacerbated because the computer associated with the electronic device is not able to establish communications with the remote computer. Therefore, the computer associated with the electronic device is unable to contact the remote computer to report the fault. Accordingly, a user of the remote computer will not be aware of a fault with the electronic device. Even if the user of the remote computer were aware of the fault, he or she would not be able to resolve the problem due to the communications failure. Generally, the only way to resolve a fault in the operating system and restore communications is for a person to manually press a reset function on the computer associated with the electronic device.
Therefore, a need exists for a device or method that overcomes some or all of the above-described problems.
The invention is directed toward a circuit for remotely resetting a computer. The reset circuit monitors a telephone line for ring signals. When a preselected number of ring signals have been received within a preselected period, the reset circuit transmits a signal to the computer causing the computer to reset.
The reset circuit may comprise a ring detector, a counter, a timer, a comparator, a number generator, and a power controller. The ring detector may comprise a ring detector input and a ring detector output. The ring detector input may be electrically connected to the telephone line. The ring detector output is transitionable to a preselected voltage for a preselected period upon detection of a ring signal at the ring detector input.
The counter may comprise a counter input, a counter output, and a counter enable function. The counter input may be operatively connected to the ring detector output. The counter output may output a binary number corresponding to the number of ring signals detected by the ring detector over a preselected period. The timer may comprise a timer trigger and a timer output. The timer output may be transitionable from a first voltage to a second voltage for a preselected period upon a voltage transition at the timer trigger. The timer output may be operatively connected to the counter enable function.
The comparator may comprise a comparator first input, a comparator second input, and a comparator output. The comparator output may be transitionable between a first comparator voltage when the first comparator input is not equal to the second comparator input and a second comparator voltage when the first comparator input is equal to the second comparator input. The first comparator input may be operatively connected to the counter output and the second comparator input may be operatively connected to the number generator. The number generator generates the aforementioned preselected number of rings that are to be detected by the reset circuit so as to cause it to reset the computer.
The power controller may comprise a controller input and a controller output. The controller input may be operatively connected to the comparator output and the controller output may be operatively connected to a reset function associated with the computer.
When a telephone call is placed to the reset circuit, the ring detector detects the ring signal associated with the telephone call. When the first ring signal is detected, the timer enables the counter to count subsequent rings for a preselected period established by the timer. As the ring signals are detected, they are counted by the counter and compared to the preselected number established by the number generator. When the number of rings detected and the preselected number are equal, the comparator transmits a signal to the power controller instructing it to reset the computer.